


Merry Christmas With Love

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gift Giving, John Getting Creative With his Gifts, Light Bondage, Romance, sparky advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candles were lit around the room, making a dim yet romantic ambiance. Petals from exotic flowers were scattered across the floor and around the bed. surrounding the centerpiece of the gift… John himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas With Love

**Author's Note:**

> **SPECIAL THANKS** To the lovely [Alyx](http://bloodandashes.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showuser=533) of Blood and Ashes who gave me a nice and quick Beta job (even when she didn't have to) on the fic. Thanks a bunch and congrats on your brain BB winning our boards Bi Annunal Hunger Games X3

“Merry Christmas, Lizabeth,” a husky voice said, echoing through the dimly lit room.

Elizabeth was rather curious about her first Christmas with John….especially on the matter of what gift the Colonel would give her. In the past, as he'd “courted” her, he would use creative methods to get her gifts. 

Like his first gift to her on her birthday. It was a clay vase he made with his own hands for her birthday, despite the fact that he was frustrated making it in the process. John was a pilot by trade. His art was flying a plane. Despite this, John put love and devotion into the vase, as if he were showing the way he felt about her through the molding of the clay.

The time he put to set this up showed as much thought and as much effort as his other gifts. Considering they had not much to work on in Atlantis, John had done a good job, using the materials they did have (either from outside sources like the Athosian market or within the city), to make her “gift”, he had still managed to show the same love and care he put into the presentation.

Candles were lit around the room, making a dim yet romantic ambiance. Petals from exotic flowers were scattered across the floor and around the bed, surrounding the centerpiece of the gift… John himself.

Her eyes wandered immediately to John.

He was in the nude, a sight so familiar to her, but was always exciting each time she gazed her eyes upon it. But there was something different to enhance the sight she had known and loved. 

His limbs, his strong and muscular arms that made her safe in his warm embrace, and his slender yet toned legs, were wrapped with ribbons. Each snaked around each appendage in a swirl motion, making it look like there were bright red lines adorning the skin. Maybe it was for decoration, or maybe he was trying in the spirit of Christmas made his arms look like candy canes.

Fitting, since the skin always tasted sweet on her tongue when she moved her lips upon it.

Finally there was the bow. Two ends wrapped around the perimeter of his wrists twice, linking them together at the front before being tied off in a bow; it bound them together. He was lying in a reclining position on the bed. His eyes were hungry and eager, waiting to be unwrapped.

“You like it?” he said huskily.

Elizabeth walked over slowly and ran her hand against his face, feeling his stubble beneath her fingers.

“I don’t like it John…” she said with a smirk as her freehand snaked down his stomach causing him to gasp lightly in pleasure. She leaned forward, releasing the ribbon that tied his hands together. “I love it.” 

Elizabeth claimed his lips passionately as her hands slowly moved to explore his body, tracing the ribbons that decorated him. The night was young…..and she was going to take plenty of time making use of her gift.


End file.
